


Love Sick

by eliesse33



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliesse33/pseuds/eliesse33
Summary: “Hey, how’re you feeling?” Asahi murmured to the mound of blankets that Noya had once again been enveloped by. Faint grumblings came from the pile of blankets, and Asahi simply huffed a little laugh, coming to sit on the bed next to the blankets.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Love Sick

The sounds of the court were flickering in and out around his head, though his vision was peacefully dark. He attempted to open his eyes, but lifting his eyelids seemed to be too great of an effort. He felt like cotton was shoved into his ears with a faint ringing tone in the background. 

After an indeterminable amount of time, he felt someone lifting him off of the hardwood, and the warm scent of Asahi encased him as he drifted into unconsciousness. 

Upon opening his eyes, the warm embrace was gone, replaced with the feel of cool sheets. He found his mom standing next to his bed. He paused. Not his bed? He bolted upright, his vision swimming. 

“Shhhhh”, he mother hummed at him, as she held his shoulder in support as he swayed. Gently, she lowered him back onto the bed. Once gaining his bearings on his back, he subtly glanced around the room. He vaguely remembered this room from the time he sprained his wrist at volleyball practice. His mind was having trouble putting his mother and the nurse’s office together. Seeing his confusion displaced on his face, his mother was quick to give him a run down on the situation. 

In her soothing tone, she explains, “You are running a high fever, and the nurse suspects that you have the flu. The school called me to come get you, but I am going to need help getting you to the car with you in this state. They are going to have your friend, Asahi, help me get you to the car. He should be getting here soon.” 

Almost as if he was spoken into existence, Asahi walked into the small, crowded room following the nurse. His eyebrows were pinched with worry, and he hastily strode across the room to Noya. “Are you okay? Are you feeling any better? I am so sorry that I wasn’t able to catch you at practice earlier. I should’ve been payi-”, Asahi rambled off rapidly. 

Cutting him off, Noya huffed out, “Woah there big guy, I’m not dying, and there’s no way you could’ve known.” 

Asahi didn’t look particularly convinced, still having a small wrinkle between his brows, but he offered noya a small, careful smile. However, he didn’t get to respond before the nurse interrupted. 

“Will you help Noya to his mother’s car now? You need to be getting back to class,” she said briskly. Asahi blushed and ducked his head at this comment before bowing to her while repeating confirmations to her. 

He moved over to Noya, simply lifting him from the bed carrying him bridal style. At his mother’s lifted eyebrows, he plainly said, “It’s the easiest way to carry him. It’s not like he’s heavy.” He laughed nervously after this statement. 

Noya went to laugh with him but a raspy cough came out instead. This seemed to bring a slight tension to the room, and they began to move to his mom’s car. After setting him in the car, Asahi paused to say, “I’m going to come by to check on you after practice, can I bring you anything?” 

While smiling as brightly as he could, Noya quipped, “No, that’s okay! The store is way out of the way from my house. Thank you though! I’ll see you then.” Asahi could see his energy draining again just from that one outburst and couldn’t help the pang of worry vibrating in his chest. Waving goodbye to him and his mother, he walked back into the school. His focus was completely off for the rest of the day, and he was basically useless in practice as well with the gaping silence Noya left in his place. 

Daichi finally pulled him to the side and told him to go ahead and go to Noya’s. Asahi felt relief flood through him, but he did not want to be skipping out on practice. Seeing the hesitation on his face, Diachi repeated himself more firmly making it sound like a team assignment to check on his sick teammate. Filled with more confidence and thoroughly reassured, Asahi nodded and moved quickly to get changed to head to Noya’s. With the extra time, he was happy to be able to stop by the store to grab a pick-me-up for Noya. 

Making it to his house, he knocked on the door. His phone soon started to ring in his pocket. Sitting down his bag, he answered and heard Noya’s raspy voice on the other line saying quietly, “ my mom went back to work, and I don’t think I can make it to the door right now. It’s open though so come on in. I’m in my room.” 

Making a quick stop by the kitchen, he walked into Noya’s room. The lights were out and curtains drawn to make the room dark with only a corner lamp to illuminate the room. His tv across from his bed was giving out a faint glow and hum of some commercial playing. Noya himself, Asahi noticed, was huddled under a mountain of blankets with only his hair visible above the covers from his view from the doorway. 

Sensing him there, Noya’s head poked out of the pile, and he gave a small, but genuine smile at Asahi. His chest filled with warmth at that smile, and his cheeks flushed a faint pink on how much he liked that small smile to exist solely for him. He jolted a little, coming out of his musings, and his cheeks became slightly more flushed. Asahi thought to himself, as he crossed the room to Noya, that he was grateful for the darkened room. 

“Hey, how’re you feeling?” Asahi murmured to the mound of blankets that Noya had once again been enveloped by. Faint grumblings came from the pile of blankets, and Asahi simply huffed a little laugh, coming to sit on the bed next to the blankets. 

In an attempt to draw Noya from his cocoon, he decided to tell him what he brought to cheer him up. “So, I may have stopped at the store on my way here, and I may have picked up something I knew would make yo-”, his sentence was cut off midway, as the blanket pile next to him seemed to explode. Only Noya could make being sick into an extreme sport, Asahi thought to himself fondly. 

After removing a bright orange blanket from his head, Asahi’s eyes landed on Noya, who despite such theatrics, was looking a little worse for wear. His normally perky hair was limp over his flushed face, and his eyes seemed to be a little glazed over. 

Noya was looking over at him with hopeful eyes, as Asahi was sure he had guessed what he would have brought to cheer him up. Reaching over to feel his forehead, Noya tried to move away with a pouting expression on his face. “You’ll get your soda pop, once you let me check your temperature,” Asahi scolded lightly, trying to keep a firm expression on his face. 

With an exuberant sigh, Noya scooted closer to Asahi on the bed to where their thighs were touching and leaned into his raised hand. Asahi’s brows furrowed as the heat from his forehead bled into his hand. He gave Noya the popsicle that he had sat on the bedside table, and told him that he would be right back. Walking out of the room to the sound of a hastily crinkling wrapper, he pulled out his phone to call Nishinoya’s mother. 

A few moments later, Asahi came back into the room to settle beside Noy fa on the bed. He had found out that his mother was on night shift today, and that she had simply hoped that it would have passed by now. Asahi had volunteered to stay the night to monitor his progress, and he promised to call her if anything dire occurred. 

Halfway under the covers again, Noya turned to look at him, as he moved to shift under some of the covers. “Are you going to stay?” Noya asked with a hopeful look in eyes. 

“Yup,” he confirmed. “Are you up to that movie night you’ve been threatening me with?” 

A small smirk graced Noya’s features at that as he quipped, “I’m not sure you’re gonna be up for that big guy. You’re gonna need me at full capacity to protect you.” His haughty tone was undermined by a quick but violent coughing fit. 

Asahi simply shook his head with fondness as he assured, “I think I can handle it.”

He could not handle it. 

A few hours and two horror movies later, Asahi was shaking from terror curled up under the covers, basically in Noya’s lap, with just his eyes and top-knot visible over the blanket. The credits rolled on the final film of the series, and both boys had tears in their eyes from fear and mirth. 

“Why,” he croaked, as his voice was raw from screaming at every. single. jumpscare. 

Laughing quietly, Nishinoya didn’t bother to give an answer. Instead, he reached down to where Asahi was curled between his legs and petted his hair giving soothing apologies that he absolutely did not mean. 

To make it up to his still shaking friend, he offered the remote for him to find something more his speed to watch. After glancing through the titles for a while, Asahi ended up picking a cheesy looking romantic comedy to watch. 

The two of them settled beside each other and down in the blankets to watch the movie. Noya’s head was feeling fuzzy with fever, and Asahi eyed him worriedly out of the corner of his eye. 

About ten minutes into the movie, Noya suddenly moved onto Asahi who gave a little squeak at the sudden movement so close to the ending of the horror movie. He shivered with just the thought of it. Noya curled into him under the covers with his head on Asahi’s chest and little arms wrapped around him. Asahi heard him saying something under his breath, but couldn’t make out what it was. 

After asking him to repeat himself, Noya’s voice carried, “Thank you for being here. I can always count on you to have my back, big guy.” 

“Of course I’ll always have your back Noya, we’re teammates.” 

Noya had this odd look in his eyes, as he raised up his head to look at Asahi, “we’re more than teammates aren’t we?” Not giving him a chance to answer, he shook his head and laid back down muttering, “of course we are, I’m just being stupid. I love you, Asahi.” 

With Noya promptly falling to sleep after that grand revelation, Asahi is left with wide-eyes attempting to process the bomb that Nishinoya just dropped on his head. 

His mind was running with a thousand thoughts. Though, his mind always led him back to a single, concrete thought. Of course I love Noya. 

With this settled in his mind, he fell asleep with Noya wrapped around him and heart settled. 

The next morning, Nishinoya was feeling much better, as he rationalizes that his fever must have broken sometime in the night as he was sleeping. Asahi was already awake next to him, and he was watching the end of some romantic comedy on the tv. Noya scoffs at the movie choice, and this grabs Asahi’s attention. 

“Good morning,” Asahi’s deep morning voice rumbles. “Morning,” he replies with his usual brand of enthusiasm. “What did we do last night? I don’t remember much of anything after the popsicles,” Noya admits. 

“We watched some terrible movies,” he paused here to shudder before continuing, “and we had some revealing conversations.” Noya didn’t like the sound of that last sentence. “We had uh what now?” he chokes out for some clarification. 

Asahi simply smirked lazily at him, silently determined to enjoy this moment and fighting to keep his nerves at bay. Though he felt strangely at peace with this decision, he usually felt peace around Nishinoya. 

“Our conversation left me confident enough to do this.” With that said, Asahi moved surely across the small space on the bed and connected their lips in a short but firmly reassuring kiss. As he pulled away he whispered to Noya, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave comments with any advice or constructive criticism, as I am still getting the hang of this.


End file.
